Deeper then a wishing well
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: SasuNaru, NaruSasu. Naruto is in charge of the night shift at a newly found radio tower. This story turns out really sad, please read and review


A/n: This is a one shot and is a yaoi fic, though it is a yaoi fic this fic is dedicated to love and really the depths of love. How far someone would really go for the one they love. I've always said I love my fiancé more then my life… I would sell my soul to the devil for her. Anyway, Read and review, this is Shippuuden timeline.

_Warning: One day you may be in the middle of driving when two 14 year old boys pop in to your mind kissing, and if this causes you to have an accident this is not my fault._

_Deeper then a wishing well_

Naruto and a few of the others had put together a radio tower in the middle of the leaf village, it broadcasted pretty far, they had gotten full funding from the Ichiraku Ramen shop. They where now all setting around pulling numbers to see who would run the tower on what shifts. Kiba drew the early morning shift, Naruto pictured it in his head now… Kiba being his usual hyper active self that early in the morning, well it would sure get everyone awake in the morning.

Neji had somehow found time in his busy schedule to do second shift, this meant he would probably be absent quite a bit to do missions. Third shift went to Ino, which kind of bummed her out, but it bummed Naruto out even more. This meant he had night shift, oh well, maybe it would be fun getting calls from all the Jounin maybe have a bit of a talk show take request for songs… Yeah, this would be fun after all.

Naruto went home for awhile looking at old pictures, he found a photo album full of nothing but pictures of team 7. All the pictures of him, Sakura, and Sasuke, the more pictures he seen the more the smiles started to fade, and soon… Sasuke wasn't in any of the pictures anymore, then the smiles didn't even exist any more. Naruto felt his face, there where tears falling down from his face. Sasuke had left two years ago, and yet Naruto and Sakura both still shed tears over him.

Naruto fell asleep with the photo album still in hand. The only thing that awoke him was the sound of knocking on his door, he rushed to open it hoping it was Sakura.

It wasn't, it was Ino "Wow Naruto, I had now idea I was that important. Oh… Did you just wake up?"

Naruto groaned slightly "What is it?"

Ino shook her head "It's time for your shift at the radio tower."

Naruto quickly shook off his sleepiness and ran out the door "Thank you Ino!"

Naruto was soon in the studio, it was a wreck, Naruto hadn't even got a chance to hear what the others had done with their shifts.

Oh well, microphones on "Hello all you eagerly waiting Shinobi and Kunoichi out ther, I hope you had a good time with Ino. But now it's my turn, that's right your number one hyper active knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"

Naruto thought that out really well, but now wasn't the time for thinking now was the time for talking "Ok people I'm taking request for the beginning of the show, anybody got any."

Naruto recognized all the numbers coming in at first, until about 1:00 in the morning when a call came in that he did not recognize.

Oh well, the show reached other villages after all "You're speaking with Naruto Uzumaki what's your request?"

The caller cleared his throat before speaking "Yes… I'm calling to make a request for you to pick a song for me."

Naruto knew that voice, he sounded slightly older but yes, that was definitely a voice from his past "Um sir, what do you mean?"

The caller continued "I want you to pick a good song to kill yourself to, that's what I'm looking for."

Naruto gasped "Um sir… Please tell me you're not serious!!!"

The caller breathed hard "Yeah, I'm serious."

Naruto only had one question left "Caller… Can I ask you your name?"

The caller was still breathing hard "Naruto… It's me… Sasuke."

Naruto was practically out of his chair "Sasuke!!! Please don't do this! Come back to the village!"

Sasuke sighed heavily "I killed my brother Naruto, I have no more purpose in life."

Tears where flowing heavily from Naruto's eyes, the phones where ringing off the hook, everyone wanted to know if this was genuine "Sasuke, please!"

The other side of the line was a dial tone. Naruto didn't know what to do, he rushed out of the studio and laid on the ground letting his tears flow, so long he waited to hear from Sasuke and now he wished he had never heard the sound of his voice. Naruto fell asleep right there on the ground.

The next morning Naruto woke up in the care of Hinata immediately he began rambling "Hinata! What happened?! Have they heard from Sasuke?!"

Hinata bowed her head "I think it's best if you go… I think it's best if you find out for yourself. Go to the hospital."

Naruto rushed out the door quickly almost busting in to the hospital, he was quickly met by Kakashi who held him tightly "Naruto calm down, I've got to tell you something and you cannot overreact."

Naruto let his body fall limp "What is it Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi had tears coming from his eyes "Sasuke is back, he is in the room behind me. His airway collapsed and he has lost almost all of his blood, he is very weak and can barely talk. We don't know if he is going to make it, but if you promise to calm down I will let you in to see him."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi let him by, once inside the room he saw Sakura asleep beside Sasuke's bed. Naruto walked over to Sasuke slowly and looked down at him "Sasuke… Are you awake."

Sasuke spoke in a weak and barely awake voice "Naruto… I hoped you would come. There is so much I wanted to say before I leave."

Naruto was crying "Sasuke, you're not leaving. They are going to save you, you just hang on."

Sasuke laughed weakly "Naruto… I'd have to say that if I did want to stick around… They wouldn't let me. They still see me as a traitor… I only have one reason to stick around anyway."

Naruto was holding Sasuke tight by the hand, he had been since he first walked over to him. "Sasuke… Stick around for me."

Sasuke weakly pulled Naruto's ear close to his mouth "You where the reason I was talking about."

With that Naruto pulled back and kissed Sasuke, and Sasuke kissed him back and it was the single greatest moment in both of there lives.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away "Go home, and forget about me, I don't want you to hurt when I'm gone… But if you do remember me, remember me as someone on a mission, not a traitor."

Naruto began to cry a growl under his breath, Kakashi was forced to knock him out with a quick chop.

Naruto awoke with a note taped to his chest. He began reading "Naruto, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but the 5th hokage ordered that Sasuke be let go. We took him off of life support this morning and he is no longer with us. I'm so sorry Naruto, I know how you felt about him, but you are a ninja, and this is just another hurdle.

Kakashi"

Naruto crumbled up the paper, this was not fair… This was the most unfair thing that Naruto had ever been put through. Not the sick jokes that had been cased upon him as a child… This note, this moment. Naruto didn't cry, he didn't scream, he simply stood up and walked to his closet.

The next day Kakashi had the honor of inspecting a death, this was no murder, no assassination, this was indeed a suicide. Naruto was hanging from his roof both wrist slit. The same way Sasuke had attempted to kill himself. There was a note on Naruto's chest once again this one was addressed to the leaf village.

"This note is for everyone involved in the cruelty of being a ninja, this note is for the people I loved… And the people I hated. When Sasuke left the village, me and Sakura never smiled, we may have pretended but it was never real. The truth was, that Sasuke meant more to me then I ever knew. You may have saw him as a traitor but I saw him as a man on a mission. And now that you have taken him from me, I'll never be able to smile again, and what is the since of living if you can't be happy? I think I'll join Sasuke wherever he is, I want to go there too. I don't care if it's a radiant garden or a pit of fire. As long as I get to see his face everyday I'll be able to smile.

Naruto Uzumaki"

Kakashi cried, he took the note and read it to the entire village the next day. Sakura cried harder then anyone, but everyone shed a few tears, even the 5th regretted doing what she did to Sasuke, because… She now realized he was but a man on a mission.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this, it ended really sad please read and review. 


End file.
